


Scar

by aquablueishmoon



Series: Pure Blood [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Clans, M/M, Vampires, nct - Freeform, powers, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquablueishmoon/pseuds/aquablueishmoon
Summary: Jaehyun's father had planned a war for ages and now Lee Donghyuck gave him reasons to start plotting against Lee clan for real. His son has significant role to play and he won’t hesitate to use him to achieve his own goals.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Pure Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of Pure Blood series is finally here.  
> This time I want to give you some other pairings, but do not worry, Markhyuck will comeback soon.

A black limousine pulled over by their house. Jaehyun kept tracking it with his eyes, standing on a balcony. He knew quite well who the car belonged to and who was invited to eat dinner with them but he didn't believe that. He had to make sure that it was really happening.

Not soon after he could see four people getting out of the car. The driver stayed inside and parked the car when members of the Kim's clan left it and entered the house. So it was real. His father really started plotting against Mr Lee and this dinner was his first step to create a bond with second clan.

"Jaehyun, you have to hurry'' he heard his brother's voice but he was nowhere to be found. He must have used his power of invisibility and that made Jaehyun even more angry. He had to dress up in a pretty uncomfortable suit, he was going to spend hours on eating some lavish dishes and talking about ruling the vampire world. And his hyung was making him even more irritated. 

He really hated this dinner parties that were all about politics and wearing suits more expensive than some people’s houses. He hated being in the same room with all these extremely powerful vampires and he wished he could just stay in his room. But it was out of the question as his parents told him that he was going to play an important role in today's meeting. And for the first time in his life, he had no idea what was going on.

Daehyun was his older brother and his parents' main heir, so Jaehyun didn't know why on Earth he had something to do with this whole plan. Half of him wanted to find out but the second half was scared of his father's imagination. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" he answered eventually and got back in his room and then walked to the dining room. Two families already gathered there and everyone's eyes were on him. /Great/ he thought before bowing deeply and greeting his guests. His mother seemed pleased, so he could sit down on his place and start eating.

He ate and ate, mostly because he wanted to avoid talking. Especially with his guests. He could feel Kim Doyoung's gaze on him and he wasn't feeling good about it. He had no idea what Doyoung's power was and he felt anxious, that he would do something bad to him. Suddenly, someone kicked him and he looked up from his plate to meet his mother's eyes. 

'That was my only warning. He's not gonna hurt you for god's sake. Now get yourself together and be social just once' he heard his mom's voice in his head and he could do nothing but follow her order. He finally stopped eating and started some light conversation with Doyoung.

While Jaehyun was trying to be social, clan leaders talked about all this boring things Jaehyun thought about earlier. Politics, powers, dangerous clan member's, incident with Lee Donghyuck. All these topics didn't seem to interest neither Jaehyun nor Doyoung, so instead they talked about ridiculous images of vampires in current pop culture.

"I can see that you two get along really well" two hours later Mr Kim finally paid attention to youngest vampires. Jaehyun turned to look at him and he could see a smile that made him really worried. Why this guy was so happy? 

"Yeah... It's seems to be so" Jaehyun answered shortly, not knowing what Mr Kim's point was. Immediately he felt another kick from his mother and he clenched his tooth. When it was coming to punishments his mother's high heels were no joke. 

"Well, that's great. Because you two are getting married" his father announced just like it was completely meaningless, like he was just distributing house chores or telling his children what the holiday destination was. 

"Excuse me? You can't make me marry someone!" Jaehyun shouted and plates started to shake on the table. His power, telekinesis was really hard to control and in moments like this every object in this room was on the verge of flying. 

Doyoung on the other hand looked cool and collected. He must have known earlier. Jaehyun had a feeling that every person in this room had known about it before and he was facing the reality now only by himself. 

He couldn't believe that. His parents were using him to create some stupid bond with Kim's clan, he was supposed to marry a person who wasn't in love with him, a person he had no feelings for. Beside disappointment. If Doyoung had known about this plan before why wouldn't he have said no?

"We both know that I can do this. That's my power. Making people do what I want them to do. And now sit down and finish the meal with us. It would-" his father kept talking to him, but Jaehyun wasn't listening anymore. He stood up and rushed out of the room, leaving a small tornado of plates and food behind him. This couldn't be real.

~*~

Jaehyun had only one place to go. He got the keys from his room, sat on his fast motorbike and headed to his secret house. His boyfriend bought it some time ago and they were spending spare time there with one another in secret. No one knew about their relationship and Jaehyun wanted it to stay this way.

When he arrived at his second home, lights were on, so it meant that Taeyong was already there. Lee could read people's mind, so Jaehyun had to keep the poker face and avoid the conversation for at least now. He needed warmth of Taeyong's arms and cuddling. He definitely needed cuddling.

"Babe, I'm home!" he shouted as soon as he entered the house and he could hear footsteps rushing towards him. Not so soon after strong arms hugged him tightly and he realized a sigh of relief. He felt like he was home, like this beautiful man in front of him was giving all the safety he needed.

"Are you okay? You seem very tensed" Taeyong pointed out and Jaehyun sighed quietly. He didn't want to worry his boyfriend and therefore he had to come up with a pretty convincing lie. And it wasn't so easy, especially when Taeyong's eyes were scanning him carefully.

"You know, family dinners" he answered simply after he had decided that a bit of truth would be able to make him sound more convincing. And indeed, Taeyong only smiled with understanding; he knew exactly how those dinners looked like. "Maybe you can help me to deal with the stress?"

Taeyong smiled gently and nodded, taking his hand and leading him to the living room, where Jaehyun could find a simple but bound to be delicious salad and two glasses of wine. Jung finally managed to smile just a little bit. 

"Is this my favorite wine? The one with a bit of blood?" He asked with a curious look and his boyfriend only smiled in a reply. His shining eyes meant everything and Jaehyun couldn't helped but kiss him passionately. "Oh my, I adore you."

"I bet you do" Taeyong replied with a soft chuckle that made Jaehyun's heart twist in his chest. He loved him so much... And yet he was supposed to create a bond with a (almost) complete stranger just because of some stupid agreement between his father and Mr Kim.

"How could I resist you?" Jaehyun asked with an honest smile and sat down on a couch, clapping his tights and inviting Taeyong to sit on them. When he did so, Jaehyun tangled his arms around his waist and spent a few moments like this.

"You simply can't" Taeyong finally answered and leaned closer to kiss him. When their lips met each other again, Jaehyun's thoughts trailed off and he tried to imagine how it would be to kiss his not wanted fiancé. He was trying to think about it so badly, that he didn't even notice that Taeyong had stopped kissing him.

"What the fuck?" A question fell from Taeyong's lips as he looked at his boyfriend with a confusion slowly appearing on his face. He frowned before asking one more question. A question that let Jaehyun know that he was in trouble. "Why do you imagine Kim Doyoung when I'm kissing you?"

Jaehyun became silent for a while. He couldn't come up with any answer that would make sense, because such answer didn't exist. He knew that he was caught red-handed, almost as if he was truly kissing Kim Doyoung. And he couldn't face his boyfriend. "Babe..."

"Don't call me that" Taeyong got up with an anger all over his face. He simply couldn't believe that  
Jung Jaehyun, love his life, dared to cheat on him. They spent over 30 years together, sneaking out of their villas to cuddle in this little house. Such a long time period... Wasted like this?

"Were you bored with me? Or do you consider this cold bitch your new challenge?" he asked furiously, getting up from his knees as if they were on fire. The real fire was forming in his eyes, a very obvious signal of his rage. 

But another one built up in Jaehyun's gaze. He couldn't believe Taeyong had said such words. How could he? Did he really thought that Jaehyun could hurt him like this?

"Lee Taeyong, for fucks sake. You know that I love more than anything in this world. It's just my father who decided to arrange my marriage. With him. I stormed out of the house as soon as I heard his order. I'm not willing to obey it. I promise you I will-"

His words were interrupted by Taeyong's laugh. He felt like he lost sanity. Such news were the worst he could ever hear. Arranged marriage. Well, something like this had to happen sooner or later. Over the years all clan heirs had to face the awful process od marrying someone they barely knew.

Older clan members always considered it a good thing. 'Love can fade in any moment. Bonds made by parents can't' they would say. As if pairing two strangers could assure happiness. Majority od arranged couples faced many difficulties, yet old habits weren't changed.

His own parents got married through arrangement between their families. And his mother once told him that she hated her husband for over 50 years. He couldn't blame her. She was forced to leave her love at her clan headquarters and move to her new 'home', which was much colder and most importantly - less familiar.

He knew his parents were looking for a perfect match for him. He saw list of names in his father's study room not so long ago. Jaehyun's name was written on it, but a small note said 'Jung plotting against our clan, trap'. It broke his heart into small pieces. 

He tried to pull up courage and try to convince his father to change his mind. But then he realized that even if he succeeded, he could never convince Mr. Jung. Jaehyun's father despised him and wouldn't accept such son-in-law. And now he decided to arrange marriage between Jaehyun and Kim's clan younger son? 

"What is so funny?" Jaehyun raised his eyebrow and clenched his fists. Taeyong rarely pissed him, but laughing in such situation? What was he even thinking? Was something that troubled him that f u n n y in his boyfriend eyes? Two glasses of wine started to tremble. Fuck.

"You won't obey your father's order? Don't be silly. You are second in line for the throne and as a good heir you will do anything your father would order you to do. And even if you don't want to behave like an heir, he would force you to do so in a few seconds. That's his power, isn't it?" he asked, starring at shaking glasses, not at Jaehyun. 

"I won't give up so easily, I promise" he said and Taeyong looked at him with a sad smile. Jaehyun was always slow-witted, but that made him fall in love with him even more. 

"You already gave up. Your father broke your heart, your mind, your will. You thought about him today and you will think about him tomorrow. And then day after tomorrow. You will gradually fall for him and you will forget me at the same time. And we will loose what we had. Forever" Taeyong explained, grabbing his keys and leaving the house before Jaehyun could see his tears.


End file.
